


三厂脑洞13

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [42]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞13

一次性补充两个蜂群！  
也是最后两个啦！

6号蜂群，蜂后是......小透明。  
对，字面意思，小透明。  
怎么说呢，在蜂后里排行也是中间，脾气、能力也都中规中矩。  
实在是太小透明了，以至于女王和腹黑两个谋划扩张的时候，总觉得少了什么。  
“嗯？一，二，三，四，五，五，五......不对啊少了哪一个呢......”  
然后蜂后聚会上也是会被大家忘记的那个。  
也是因为中规中矩和小透明感，小透明蜂后在暴乱之前很久，就被架空了权力，基本是吉祥物了，他的蜂群由几个能力出众的雄蜂领导。  
不过小透明也觉得没什么啦，反而会觉得很好。  
因为小透明喜欢远足！经常背着包包就出门玩，好久才回来，以至于他的雄蜂们比较担心的是蜂后在外面的安全。  
不过会寄明信片，也会带伴手礼回来。  
旅行蜂后！  
然后平常穿比较舒适的衣服，在宫殿里还是穿蜂后的纱衣啦。  
经常远足，体能会比其他蜂后好很多，更耐艹哦。  
然后就是远足的时候也不能带很多精液嘛，所以很能吃苦的！就算是普通花蜜也可以消化！  
暴乱的时候刚从外面回来，一回到领地就被无惨了！  
觉得好奇怪啊......然后雄蜂们就说你以后不是蜂后了哦，是奴隶，说了一堆。  
小透明蜂后：？？？这和以前有什么区别啊，以前我也没实权啊？  
雄蜂们：......是、是这样没错......  
总之......就陷入了有点尴尬的局面。  
因为这个缘故，小透明蜂后的雄蜂们其实蛮快就康复了，没有很暴乱啦。  
之后小透明蜂后就会更频繁的远足！以前还觉得自己是蜂后，要表率大家，会经常回来什么的，现在都不是蜂后了诶！开心远足！  
去过很多地方！甚至有在山谷里看到过和狼交配的饼哦。  
不过小透明蜂后可不是没用的蜂后，去过地方很多，见到的东西也很多，对于花朵、花蜜的了解比其他蜂后甚至雄蜂们都深刻！所以小透明蜂后的蜂群，蜂蜜质量是最高的！对于蜂蜜的利用也是最广泛的！完全是蜂蜜科技最高超的蜂群哦！  
还研发出了蜂蜜快乐水！就是用蜂蜜发酵的可O可乐的样子，看上去是金黄色格瓦斯的样子！酸酸甜甜的口味，还有乳酸菌，很健康哦！当然啦蜂后喝的是加入精液的，雄蜂喝的是加入蜂后奶水的。  
嗯......主要卖给了7号蜂群和4号蜂群。  
他的雄蜂们就...之前说了，更担心蜂后在外面的安全。暴乱之前会因为命令不能保护在身边，暴乱之后每次出去都要带着雄蜂。  
雄蜂们：蜂后体力真好啊......  
所以特别耐艹！  
后面有发现其他蜂群都在努力繁殖这样，他的雄蜂们也决定努力繁殖！  
没有什么强迫啦......就是和小透明蜂后认真讨论，然后小透明蜂后点头：没有问题！  
就开始努力生蛋了，不能经常出去远足了呢。  
但是会有雄蜂带来外面的东西给小透明蜂后玩。  
生了蛮多小小蜂后和小小雄蜂，觉得差不多了！  
很温馨哦，会和雄蜂们定期带着小小蜂后和小小雄蜂们一起远足！家庭露营这种！  
想一下，穿着黄黑色条纹T，背着小蜜蜂书包的小小雄蜂，还有穿着金色纱衣的小小蜂后，全都戴着小黄帽！跟在小透明蜂后后面，一起爬山，采摘野果，辨认花朵！  
一堆小团子！  
有远足到其他蜂群的边界，然后给他们说其他蜂群的风土人情。  
所以小透明蜂后只是政治上小透明而已，其实是个厉害的博物学家！  
体型上比其他蜂后结实一点。

7号蜂群！  
蜂后是个......宅女。  
很宅，死宅。  
如果说6号蜂群是怕蜂后出门遇到意外，那么这个蜂群的日常就是把蜂后从卧室里拖出来，避免通宵打游戏猝死。  
不喜欢穿蜂后的华服，在宫殿里也是穿着雄蜂的T。  
“因为很舒服，而且很大，还有弹力，可以当睡衣。”  
蜂后这么说。  
试图把整个宫殿装修成适合死宅的样子，被劝说阻止之后，只装修了卧室。  
就是那种......日系死宅的豪华版卧室。  
榻榻米，懒人椅，超牛披电脑，各种家用机，还有放满蜂蜜快乐水的冰箱，以及零食，以及衣橱里满满的雄蜂的棉T。  
什么？蜂后的衣服？  
......大概和cosplay衣服一起堆在仓库了吧。  
大概......吧。  
日常打游戏！日常玩gal！然后还把自己卧室放不下的肉番蓝光碟之类的放到蜂群图书馆里。  
是宅，但是业务能力也很强，和女王不相上下。  
就是懒......  
大部分事情交给雄蜂处理，自己掌控大局罢了。  
自己就打游戏啊。  
各种攻略gal女主。玩黄油什么的！  
暴乱的时候正好打通关了一个gal，心满意足，雄蜂们冲进来的时候以为自己穿越到了gal game里，还很纠结为什么自己会变成女主角！  
当然是被各种无惨，结束之后发现其实这样的统治方法也不错。  
毕竟宅女蜂后其实......和女王一样，都是很厉害的。  
“嘛，那你们就掌管蜂群好了，不要打扰我通关新游戏哦。”  
......唯一的问题大概就是购买游戏和蓝光碟的经费降低了一点。  
因为太宅了，而且是直男式死宅，雄蜂们有点抓狂。  
艹的时候会问：“二次元老婆更好还是三次元老公更好啊？”  
一开始宅女蜂后会说：“什么啊，哪有三次元老公！当然是二次元老婆最棒啦！”  
但是被艹到潮吹之后，就会说：“喜欢、喜欢老公......老公的肉棒......”  
然后会被雄蜂用唧唧拍打脸颊：“当然了，二次元的老婆可没办法插到你阿黑颜狂喷水。”  
就很麻烦，因为雄蜂们会在他打游戏时候插入！  
“嗯！不行啦！这里——这里要攻略结束了！我要赶紧打怪才可以看到女主的无惨CG——哎？呀啊啊啊啊！”  
然后就被雄蜂们按着插入，双穴都被玩弄，然后看着游戏失败again。  
失败了八次了呢，蜂后陛下。  
看来下一次也很难达成全CG收录呢。  
但是还是会沉迷游戏！  
没办法，雄蜂们只好录下玩弄蜂后的视频，放在图书馆。就在蜂后放蓝光碟的那几个书架。  
后面嘛，当然就是宅女蜂后想看肉番了，拿了出来，看了一会儿发现：这不是我自己吗！  
“啊啊啊这是公开处刑！哈子卡西哈子卡西！怎么可以这样啊啊啊！”  
捂着脸在榻榻米上虾米滚动！  
不过后来自己就沉迷其中，会用玩过的黄油里的剧情和姿势跟雄蜂们做爱！轮奸啊无惨啊壁尻啊肉便器这种都没问题。  
不过......宅女蜂后不运动嘛，就......体能也不太行，柔韧度也没有特别好。  
经常是雄蜂努力阻止，宅女蜂后努力要求，最后两个人在医疗室里听数落，宅女蜂后被揉着拉伤的韧带哭唧唧。  
不运动加上喜欢喝快乐水，宅女蜂后会比其他蜂后丰满一点。显得有肉感，穿大腿袜可以勒出肉痕的那种绝对领域。  
宅女蜂后蛮生气：“我怎么这么胖！”  
其实根本不胖啊！  
因为玩里番看肉番太多，对于生蛋挤奶毫无抵抗，就是有时候挤着挤着奶忽然脸红。  
“等下！这不是里番操作吗！为什么我拿了女主剧本？！”  
然后呢......也是个中二，就其他蜂后会为了现实问题想要统一蜂群，宅女蜂后是中二到觉得自己才是蜂群之主啦哈哈哈哈这种。......忽然热血少年漫。  
而且是个会经常思考自己应该叫做双性还是扶他的蜂后。  
胸部最大！  
暴乱之前喜欢穿雄蜂的T，暴乱之后都是开胸T了！或者那种两边侧开用丝带绑着的。  
会捏雄蜂的胸肌，对比自己的胸部。  
“陛下，您的胸部应该叫奶子。”  
巨乳，真的是巨乳！而且因为经常挤奶的缘故，发育特别好！走路、跑跳都会乳摇！  
每天早上起来雄蜂还会夸奖他：“女王陛下的奶子今天也是又软又挺呢，一定储藏了很多乳汁。”  
蜂后脸红红扯衣服：“你们从哪里学到的啊！”  
“您收藏的里番。”  
蜂后：绝望.jpg。  
日常安利肉番给自己的雄蜂，但是无人看。除了蜂后翻拍的版本，真是悲伤哦。  
内裤上也是舒适派，其他蜂后都是金属链条或者蕾丝，他永远是黄黑条纹或者蜜蜂图案的三角棉内裤。  
想一下，雄蜂们过大的棉T松松垮垮，只盖住半个屁股，露出下面的内裤。  
像是男朋友衬衫哦。  
一开始玩的时候会羞耻，玩起来就像是里番女主一样了！  
然后第二天回想起来，继续虾米滚动：啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
意外的是，生出来的小小蜂后都很正经。  
会严肃地询问：“为什么母亲大人的交配视频会出现在图书馆？”  
宅女蜂后还在支支吾吾的时候，小小蜂后：“我明白了，母亲大人是bitch系蜂后。我以后也会努力成为bitch系蜂后，好好领导雄蜂的。”  
宅女蜂后：？？？我不是我没有！只要你长大了可以和我一起联机打游戏我就心满意足了！  
抖M其实超羡慕宅女蜂后的奶子。  
会脸红流口水爱心眼从背后抓！一抓过去又软又弹，手指都要陷进去了。  
而且宅女蜂后奶特别多！  
抖M本身就是有点贫乳的嘛，知道宅女喜欢喝快乐水之后，就决定喝超多快乐水。一天五瓶，总会变大的！  
结果......  
喝到第二天就......  
“呕......我喝不下去了......”  
其实抖M的贫乳是相对其他蜂后啦，有C哦，宅女这种索尼子级别的乳量根本不能比嘛！  
顺便，因为宅女蜂后体能太差经常被艹晕，决定要提升体能。  
然后跟着小透明蜂后出门。  
走了十分钟。  
“再见，我回去了。呼呼——我要......呼呼呼呼......回去......”  
和其他蜂后见面也是穿着棉T。  
大家见面之后互相复杂脸。  
女王：我为什么会有这样的弟弟。  
抖M：棉T好像真的很舒服诶！  
小透明：是真的啦！很舒服的哦！  
圣女：微笑。  
其他人：我装作四处看风景。

补充一下腹黑蜂群。  
因为腹黑蜂后失去过孩子嘛，对于自己的小小蜂后和小小雄蜂都很爱，会抱着小小雄蜂们睡觉，这是其他蜂群没有的哦。  
不过小小雄蜂太多了，一次抱好几个也抱不完，所以小小雄蜂们还小的时候，他都是睡在孵化室的。  
然后其他蜂群留小小蜜蜂们到16岁就会赶出去独立蜂群，腹黑蜂后会留到十八九岁这样子。  
所以哦——16岁作为蜂后发育成熟之后，小小蜂后们就要和母亲大人一起，在广场上服侍雄蜂们了哦。  
小小们都觉得蜂后大人好厉害！毕竟还是小孩子啦，发育没有成熟体雄蜂那么完全。  
看到腹黑蜂后前后都被插入，肚子被射到像是怀孕一样还可以微笑着接受颜射，小小蜂后觉得自己一定要努力！  
然后小小雄蜂们就觉得自己一定会让小小蜂后永远快乐的！  
不过腹黑蜂后的小小蜂后们都是戴着项圈和锁链的，穿的也是花嫁束缚衣。  
小小雄蜂们也是有点黑化的那种！


End file.
